


A Gift Without Gift Wrapping

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Holiday to Remember, Adorable Jack Kline, Family time, Lucifer Being Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: I know it's way past Christmas but this is my New Year gift for all of you.Jack is super excited for Christmas but Lucifer is not in a festive mood. Will he come around in the end? We shall see.
Kudos: 3





	A Gift Without Gift Wrapping

"I still don't understand why he's here." Dean said pointing at Lucifer. Sam elbowed Dean "As long as it makes Jack happy, I can put up with the Devil."

"I can hear you, you know!" Lucifer hollered. Castiel shrugged. "Of course you can." Gabriel said in a teasing way.

"I didn't expect you to celebrate Christmas with us." Jack said excitedly. Lucifer frowned "I'm not."

"But why?" Jack asked sadly. Lucifer shook his head "Not in the festive mood. I hate family celebrations."

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked. Lucifer shrugged "I'm just here because you wanted me to come."

"I understand." Jack said trying to hide his sadness. Castiel glared at Lucifer and so did Michael and Gabriel.

"I guess we can have dinner now." Sam said trying to soothe the tense vibe in the air. Dean brought the food and Jack helped with setting the table. Lucifer remained in his spot.

"At least eat with us." Castiel said looking at his older brother's grumpy face. Lucifer pouted and sat down.

"Why do you hate family celebrations?" Jack asked Lucifer.

"Long story." Gabriel answered instead.

"I'm the one who's supposed to hate family celebrations!" Michael complained "I never got any presents. I always ended up entertaining the little rascals."

"Mikey you're not being helpful." Gabriel said pointing at Jack who looked more upset.

"Whatever." Michael said and continued eating his dinner.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Jack was quiet even after the dinner was over. Michael glared at Lucifer again. Lucifer didn't say anything. 

"Look what you did." Gabriel said "You see what you caused?"

Michael and Lucifer looked at Gabriel.

"You just sat there pouting." Gabriel said looking at Lucifer "And you just kept complaining about how miserable you were in family celebrations." he continued looking at Michael this time "You two were so selfish that you didn't even care about how Jack felt hearing you whine."

Michael and Lucifer stayed quiet feeling slightly ashamed of themselves. Lucifer got up and walked off somewhere. Michael shrugged and did the same thing. Gabriel sat down with Jack who was on the verge of tears. Dean rolled his eyes and opened another bottle of beer. Sam was on his laptop. Castiel was playing with the ornaments on the tree to distract himself. No one was in the mood to talk or do anything else.

Gabriel tried to cheer Jack up but to no avail. Jack was so upset about how the evening went. He was expecting to have a family celebration like the ones he saw in the movies. But the evening was not even close to those celebrations. There were no gingerbread houses, no cookies, no milk, no happy family and no festive mood. At least there was a tree and they were at Gabriel's house. But there was no snow either which was also a sad thing for Jack. He got up as well and went to bed early. The others went to bed as well.

Lucifer was the first one up the next day. He went downstairs and saw that everything was still the same with no snow and no one else up. It was Christmas Day but didn't feel like one. Just a normal day.

"At least I can tidy up the tree." he thought and walked towards the tree. He was sorting the gifts for who they were while looking under the tree in case any ornaments had fallen. As he expected, most of the presents were for Jack. A huge pile of presents for the baby boo. A few for Sam, Dean and Castiel as well. A few for Gabriel as well and even for Michael. Lucifer hoped Michael would stop complaining after seeing the presents.

"Just like I thought. No presents for me." he thought and pulled himself up when he saw a present with the tag which said "For my father from me" with a hand drawn angel emoji.

Lucifer was surprised because he didn't think anyone would give him a gift. It had been so long since he received any gifts from anyone. He decided to sit down and open the gift. He started to rip the wrapping open when a paper fell out of the package. He picked the paper up and unfolded it. It was a handwritten note from Jack.

Lucifer started to read the note quietly.

_"Dear father, I hope you had a Merry Christmas so far. I've heard that sometimes you could be a little bit difficult and I know our last time together wasn't the best time we spent. But I wanted to give you this to remind you of the fact that family is all that we've got even if we feel like there's nothing left. And I thought you would like this gift. I made it myself and it seemed very you."_

"I didn't think he would actually make a gift for me." Lucifer thought and continued reading.

_"You see, Christmas isn't about getting everything you want or even getting gifts. I've learned that it isn't about Santa coming down the chimney and put presents under the tree. I know it's a really cool and wholesome part of Christmas but that's not what it's about."_

"The kid is a quick learner." Lucifer thought. He was impressed by his son. He decided to finish reading the rest of the note.

_"Christmas is about Jesus, about spending time with family and friends, appreciating how fortunate you are, and about giving to other people as much as you can. So that's why I wanted to give you this gift. Even though we had ups and downs and I'm not like you, you're still my father and I hope you love this gift. I hope this brought even a little smile to your face. Merry Christmas. Your only child, Jack."_

Lucifer lowered the paper. He felt weird. He never thought anyone truly cared about him. It was quite a surprise. He decided to open the rest of the present and a genuine happiness took over him when he saw what Jack's gift for him was.

"It's a Santa hat with a crown and a halo." he said quietly. He loved the gift so much. He put it on and smiled brighter when he noticed how it fit perfectly. He read the note again and got mad at himself for the way he behaved. How could he be so ungrateful? How could he upset the only person who truly cared about him despite everything else that happened? How could he do this to everyone including himself? Bad Luci!

He got up from the sofa and went upstairs. He walked quietly and slowly opened Jack's door. Jack was still asleep. He was hugging a teddy bear and Lucifer felt worse when he entered the room and looked closer. Jack's face was stained with tears.

"He must've cried himself to sleep all night." Lucifer thought and hated himself more. He leaned and planted a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. Then he left the room and closed the door quietly.

"He just wanted to spend the holiday with his family." Lucifer thought as he went back downstairs. "We're the only family he's got and instead of focusing on giving him a happy memory, we just moped around and ruined everything for him."

With all these thoughts overwhelming him, Lucifer decided to put his assholeness aside and give Jack a gift he would never forget. A gift without a wrapping. A gift from heart. A gift he could keep for eternity. Lucifer knew just the thing.

He opened the front door and went outside. He raised his hands and focused with every bit of power he had in his grace. The warm weather changed into a cold and snowy weather. Snow covered the ground, the trees and everything else.

Being satisfied with his hard work, Lucifer went back inside and entered the kitchen. He smiled with the thought of how happy Jack would be and he got to work. He decided to make the Christmas breakfast. He remembered how much he enjoyed the breakfast they had every Christmas morning. He wanted Jack to feel the same happiness so he made sure to make lots of sweet things.

He didn't know how much time had passed until he heard movement upstairs. He was putting the gingerbread house on the breakfast table when he saw Jack watching him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Lucifer asked. "Long enough." Jack said happily "How come you had a change of heart?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Lucifer responded.

Understanding what Lucifer meant, Jack had a bright smile on his face. The smile that said it all. The bright smile Lucifer wanted to see. It was the clarification Lucifer was looking for.

"I can never truly get myself to break your heart." Lucifer said. Jack squealed with happiness. He ran towards Lucifer and hugged him. Lucifer felt an overwhelming happiness and hugged Jack back.

"What do we have here?" Gabriel said and Lucifer raised his head. Gabriel was standing in the doorway and watching everything.

"Merry Christmas to you too little bro." Lucifer said. Gabriel sat down at the table "You made all these?"

"Duh." Lucifer responded "Been working my ass off all morning." He looked at Jack's cute smile "And this smile was worth the effort."

"I knew you would come to your senses." Gabriel said.

"Yeah, I did." Lucifer said in return. He looked at Jack again "Now keep being a sweet baby boo and go and wake your uncle and your surrogate fathers up. The pancakes are getting cold."

Jack rushed upstairs and woke everyone up. Later on, everyone was enjoying the Christmas breakfast.

"I hope you stop complaining from now on, Mikey." Gabriel said as he watched Michael opening his presents after the breakfast.

"A family holiday to remember." Michael said.

"Well, I'm glad you all came to your senses." Gabriel said "This is the best family holiday I've ever had in my afterlife."

"I think we can all agree with that." Castiel said.

"Indeed." Dean said and took a sip from his beer. Sam agreed "Yeah that's the best holiday we've ever had in our lives."

"But this tree is missing something." Lucifer said "Oh, I know." Gabriel said "The tree is missing an angel on top."

"I know which one to put there." Michael said and picked Gabriel up "Let's see how you look from there."

"Hey, put me down, Mikey." Gabriel said but he was laughing while saying that. Michael put Gabriel down and picked Jack up "Why don't you put the angel on top?"

"Okay." Jack said happily and hung the angel decor on top of the tree.


End file.
